


Lips of an angel

by cafedanslanuit



Series: Allie's 500 followers event [14]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: Songfic request: Lips of an angel - Hinder. "My girl’s in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on. It’s really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing your voice it makes me weak. And I never want to say goodbye, but God, you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel"
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Allie's 500 followers event [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Lips of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last request for my event! Hope you all enjoyed it <3

MC didn’t want to discuss how much money she had spent on ouija boards the last six months. Ever since she had returned from Devildom, she had been constantly trying to find a way to communicate with a certain demon and failing miserably. She had ordered different types of ouijas online, but none of them seemed to work. It wasn’t until she went to an antique store that she was told how she could get a real summoning board and how could she try and contact an actual demon. The store owner repeatedly told her it was almost impossible to summon one of the major demons, to which she only nodded. She didn’t want to tell him about her pacts.

Even after buying those boards, she still couldn’t get to talk to any of the demon. MC started getting discouraged. A big part of her told her she should move on and live her life. She had to accept it was once in a lifetime opportunity and she wouldn’t get to see any of those brothers again. So, she began dating a girl she met at a bookstore, where she had been looking for even more information about summoning. She quickly hid those books when the other girl started talking to her, not wanting to discuss why exactly she was researching about that particular topic. A couple of months later, now an established couple, that girl would stay at MC’s place on the weekends, indulging themselves in simple pleasures as having breakfast together and maybe watching a movie or two.

MC thought she had finally managed to put an end to her constant need of talking to him again; but all her hopes crashed after she hastily woke up at three in the morning covered in sweat. She had dreamt about him again. And not only that, it hadn’t been just a dream but a reenactment of the last time she’d seen that demon. She had seen again his flushed cheeks when she kissed him, assuring him she would find a way so they could see each other once more. Quickly, MC tossed her sheets aside, doing her best not to wake up her sleeping girlfriend. She went to the living room and put her hand under the sofa cushions, blindly searching for what she’d hidden there one month ago, when she had finally accepted defeat after the last attempt of contacting him didn’t work.

Carefully, she put the last board she bought on the floor and then went looking for some candles on her kitchen drawers. Once everything was ready, she sat on the floor and took a deep breath.

“Please, please, it has to work…” she whispered, and she closed her eyes to focus. She began moving her hand against the board, trying to concentrate the best she could. She even recited some of the words the owner of that old store had taught him. She repeated them until she lost count. It had to work. There had to be a reason she had dreamt about him, about their last kiss. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pang on her chest. Somehow, instead of hurting it felt like a burning sensation. Had she…?

“Mammon?” she whispered.

“I knew this would work!” Mammon said, his voice ringing on MC’s ears as if she was wearing headphones. She gasped, her hand shooting up to cover her mouth.

“Wh--”

“Don’t open your eyes!” he quickly warned her. MC shut them even tighter. “I may have stole some books from Satan, read them and here ya’ are. Never should have doubted my abilities!”

“I miss you so much” MC blurted. “I miss my life there, I miss your brothers, it should have been easier to come back to my life here but… it wasn’t, I’m… I’m constantly thinking about--”

“Just wait a little longer, fine? Don’t put ya’ pretty head through the wall” Mammon said, interrupting her. She could almost hear his grin.

“I can’t stop thinking about you” she confessed, her hands rubbing against her thighs. “I… Uhm-- I dreamt about that kiss tonight. So I tried contacting you again. I have been trying for so long…” she whimpered, feeling how tears were streaming down her face.

“Y-you dreamt about that?”

“Is that bad?” she chuckled, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

“No! Not at all. It’s great you got to dream about The Great Mammon! Bet it was the best dream you’ve had, MC” he joked. MC smiled, remembering how adorable she found Mammon’s ability to try and hide his feeling for her. She put a strand of her hair behind her ear. Mammon’s laughter came to an end and after a momment of silence, she heard him sigh loudly. “We’re working on… getting you back. Could ya’ wait a little longer?”

“You had been trying to contact me before?” MC asked.

“Mhmm. So far I had only seen you when you walked around town, thanks to this device a witch gave me”

“You saw me?”

“Yeah! Going to very strange places, looking for ouija boards” Mammon laughed. “And getting swindled. It was nice to see you, though. You go quite a lot to that frozen yogurt place, huh?” MC laughed and nodded. “Sometimes I saw you with ya’ girl” he added, his voice doubtful.

“Yeah” MC replied with a small voice.

Both of them stayed in silence for a long time. She hadn’t expected to explain what she’d had gone through those last months. Best case scenario, she would find a way to go back and never mention her life on Earth again. She wondered how Mammon had felt after seeing her going on dates with the girl that was sleeping at her room in that exact moment.

“I tried to move on” MC confessed in a small voice, biting her lower lip. But… when I woke up tonight, after that dream I--- fuck, I wished you were there instead” she sighed. “I’m sorry”

“Don’t be. Just hang in there, ok? I’ll find a way to see ya’ pretty face again, MC” Mammon said, his voice sounding sincere. She smiled.

“I can’t believe I missed you saying my name that much” MC breathed out, the smile never leaving her face.

“O-of course! So-- Yes! Uh, this thing has a time limit so-- Just wait a little longer, fine? You promise you’ll wait?” She pictured Mammon’s blushing cheeks as he stuttered and nodded her head vigorously. “Good! Then go back to sleep, MC. Sweet dreams”

“Mammon,--”

The same burning sensation on her chest rose again and she couldn’t hear his voice anymore. She waited a few more moments, but she couldn’t hear his voice again. Cautiously, MC opened her eyes and saw the candles that she had lit up were extinguished. She let out a heavy sigh. In complete silence, she put the board under the sofa cushion again and threw again the candles. After everything was back to it place, she let herself fall on the sofa and closed her eyes, the biggest smile she had felt in months creeping on her face.

Just a little longer. She just needed to wait a little longer.


End file.
